


It's Time

by AveryLee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Complete, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryLee/pseuds/AveryLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel left Lucy after he heard that he was E.N.D and went searching for Gray Fullbuster. Once Natsu found Gray he asked him a favor, one that Gray wished he never heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

_A.N: Welcome to my second fanfiction. To be completely honest, if someone was to ask why I wrote this piece in the first place I wouldn't know how to respond. I would literally throw a fit with tears and snot streaming down my face if something like this really happened. Ever since I started watching Fairy Tail Natsu and Gray have been my favorite characters, and quite frankly I love them. This story shouldn't be too emotional since I didn't go too much into detail, but I think the way it turned out was nice. And, uh, at first I wanted to write a romantic one-shot for them, but obviously that didn't turn out how I wanted. But for some odd reason I couldn't shake this thought out of my head so, tada~? I do hope you guys enjoy the short read. And, uh, please don't hate me for writing this. And, if you guys don't kill me, I would love to hear any of your thoughts and comments. Please do enjoy._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_It's Time_

Gray Fullbuster bit down on his bottom lip roughly, drawing up blood. His heart was beating loudly, and his body was covered in sweat. Could he really do this? He knew he made a promise, but could he really do something to this extent? The Fairy Tail guild may have been reckless and destructive, but he has never actually killed another human being with his hands.

He knew the world depended on it, but how was he supposed to kill someone he grew up with? Who he teamed up with? Who he thought of as a brother? He just couldn't help but to imagine the looks of disgust he would receive if he completed his mission.

He could pretend like it was just another spar, but his opponent wouldn't fight back. He just smiled in his cheerful way with his arms spread open, his eyes staring directly into Gray's. Gray choked down a sob, a small gasp escaping his lips. How is he supposed to kill Natsu of all people?!

Natsu Dragneel. The son of Igneel. The wizard known as Salamander who brought happiness into the guild. He was their savior and he was their protector. Their friend. Their brother. How could Natsu be the demon known as E.N.D. He just couldn't see it.

Natsu might have been his rival all these years, but he has never wanted to see Natsu dead. He has never wanted to see Natsu in pain. And yet, Natsu stood in front of him, waiting for the final strike. Natsu didn't fight. Natsu searched for him and demanded that Gray killed him. Before he turned into the demon. Before he had the chance to kill their family. Before he harmed anyone.

"Stop being a wimp Gray and take the final shot," Natsu finally spoke, the corner of his lips curving downwards, "Gray this shouldn't be hard. Don't think about me as Natsu Dragneel. I am a demon. I am E.N.D. Don't make this harder on me," Gray swore he heard Natsu's voice crack, "I don't want to harm anyone. You have to put me at rest before I become too weak. E.N.D might try to escape if I continue to live.

Killing me would result in peace. Fiore and the world won't have to live in fear. Zeref has been killed. Zeref won't be able to create anymore demons.

Gray, you heard from Zeref didn't ya? I have died already. I was brought back to life. I have cheated death long enough, don't ya think? Igneel, my real parents, and Zeref are waitin' for me. It's time for me to go.

You don't have to cry, ya hear? I would have killed myself if I could, but I have tried. It just ain't happening.

Remember? When I stole that S-rank mission and we had to save the island? You said you'd kill me one of these days. And today's the lucky day. Do it before Lucy and the others get here though. I don't want them to remember be being killed by you. I want you all to remember the fun times we had together. Especially you Gray, I better not be seein' ya again for awhile! You better not be sulking either, this is for the future of Fairy Tail. For the future of Fiore. Now do it, Gray. Do it now!" Natsu ordered, demanding Gray to finish him off.

Gray's shoulders shook as he tears streamed down his cheeks, a sob finally breaking through. He knew he shouldn't listen, but the way Natsu spoke to him chilled him to his bone. Natsu was ready to die. He was ready to finally get his eternal peace.

The last thing Gray remembered was staring at Natsu's smiling face and seeing him mouth his final words: _Thank you, Gray_.


End file.
